Six's Mission
by Divergentlover02
Summary: Six is plotting her revenge on the Mogadorians but, she needs the other Numbers' help. Join her on the adventures she will take.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nine people came to earth after their planet, Lorien, was destroyed. They looked like humans but they were not. Mogadorians had destroyed their planet. Only 9 people escaped, each with their own protector. They were all on earth, but the Mogadorians were hunting them. The 9 of them could only be killed in order of their numbers, so they could not all be killed if they stayed separated. Each time a Mogadorian killed 1 of them, the others got a scar on their ankle, as if to say "Be careful".

From a distance, it looked like an old sign. Up close, it read: Welcome To Paradise, Population 1,500 people. Six kept on driving in her old black Ford pickup truck. The windshield wipers were moving back and forth as if they were running away from the rain. There also was a lot of traffic considering the amount of people who live in this so called "Paradise". It didn't even look like a Paradise. Farms were everywhere and everything from the houses to the people were old. Six imagined a real Paradise to be filled with sunshine and happy things, not this. However, Six kept on driving not knowing where she was going, just driving. Thinking about the day her cépan died.

4 months ago Six's cépan (protector) died. Six and her cépan got captured by the Mogadorians. Six was tortured with horrible things like being cut with a knife multiple times, but no matter how hard they tried they could not kill her. Finally, the Mogadorians gave up on trying to kill her and just killed her protector. As soon as Six realized she was gone, she lost it.

"Ahhhh! How could you? You guys are filthy monsters'.I tell you, monsters!" she choked between sobs. They didn't seem to hear her. All Six could think about was getting out of that jail cell and one day she did. Ever since that day Six has never been the same. Six has been on the road trying to find the other 5 numbers because, before her protector died, they thought that if the remaining 6 numbers stuck together they would be unstoppable and defeat the Mogadorians once and for all. None of them had a plan to kill the Mogadorians but, they they had to do it.

She tried to hold back the tears at the thought of her greatly missed loss, pushed the thought away and just focus on how on earth she was supposed to find the other numbers and defeat the Mogadorians before they defeated the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six really had no idea where she was going or what she was doing but, she had a gut feeling this was where number Four was. Since One, Two, and Three are all dead Four is next so, it is critical Six finds him before the Mogadorians do.

She pulls up to in old gas station to fill up her truck. As she was putting the pump in she overhears two men smoking and talking.

"Have you heard about the new neighbors?" one man asked.

"Yeah! It's weird that the two men would choose to live in such a small, old house when I heard they are filthy rich. Jewels and money piled high up." exclaims the other man.

Six quickly finishes filling up her truck and hopped in to start the engine. As soon as she was back on the road she thought about what she had just heard.

"The two men must be number Four and his cépan. They probably live in the old house to not draw attention to the people and Mogadorians. Simple and ordinary is key to staying alive." she thought. "Okay. First, I'll find a place to stay the night and then I will continue to search for an old house tomorrow." Six finally decided.

Up ahead Six saw a 24/7 motel for a cheap price. She had a ton of money because when her and the Nine other numbers' had left Lorien, they each got tons and tons of money to use. She has all of the money with her. Six pulls up to the motel with her chest and little clothing she has. She goes inside and sees in old man sitting behind a desk with a computer screen in front of him.

"Room for 1 please?" Six asked the man.

"Of course!" the man smiles "If you will, follow me to your room".

Six does as he says. He leads her down a narrow hallway and stops at the second to last door.

"Here is your room key. If you need anything else you know where to find me." And with that, he leaves Six in the hallway alone.

Six opens the door to find just a plain queen size bed, a small desk, a bathroom with a shower, and a T.V. Six quickly locks all of the doors and covers the windows with the blinds.

"Just to make sure any Mogadorians don't come after me." Six thought to herself before she slowly falls into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
